


Heart

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, OC, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot. What would you do if the Doctor asked you to run away with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

My heartbeat grew faster and louder. My feet pounded on the floor, thump thump thump, I ran thru the hallways, fear driving me on. I heard the ragged breathing of the… whatever that thing was… behind me. My breathing too became ragged. A thousand thoughts ran thru my head, faces flashed before my eyes. I rounded a corner, and as I was just about to give up hope I saw the door. I started running faster, knowing that soon I would be safe, however the thing also knew that if I reached the door he would loose his prey. I ran faster and faster, my breathing becoming shallower and shallower, the thing also ran faster and faster, but he seemed to have all the energy in the world. I stretched my slender fingers towards the doorknob. Just as I was about to yank it open, the thing seized my ankle and I fell backwards. I struggled, kicked, and punched, trying to get away from the monster. I looked up and saw the face of the most hideous thing I had ever seen. His mouth dripped with drool, and I wanted to gag. The face grew closer and closer, and I knew that was it. My life flashed before my eyes. The thing was inches from my face when something remarkable happened: A blue light shone thru the door, now open, I saw the silhouette of a man, the creature thru up a hand to shield him from the light before scampering away, whimpering. I heard whispered voices and the man walked closer to me. I could see now that a girl stood by his side.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice barely audible,

"Your friend," the girl answered simply,

The man extended a hand, which I took; he gingerly pulled me to my feet,

"Come on," he said, "We should go."

I willingly allowed him to pull me toward the door and away from the building. My mind buzzed with confusion, and I felt like I was going to faint. When I looked up and saw the blue, old-fashioned, telephone box in the middle of London, I did faint. Only one small boy, hiding in the alleyway, saw the Doctor carry the girl into the TARDIS.


End file.
